


An Awkward Situation

by mayakitten



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayakitten/pseuds/mayakitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An encounter during Danny's escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Awkward Situation

Danny peered carefully around the edge of the cupboard door, pulling back out of sight as two soldiers jogged by. Once he was sure they had continued around the corner, he slipped out of his hiding place and continued to silently make his way towards the garage. He had sent that Eve bird through the ventilation shafts (and wasn’t that going to amuse Becker?) and told her to wait two streets away until he could get to her with the car.

Busy plotting how to get back to the ARC, Danny failed to spot the person rounding the corner from the other direction. He collided with a smaller, softer body.

“You!”

“You!”

Before Christine could shout for her soldiers, Danny slapped a hand over her mouth and dragged her into a conveniently empty lab.

The door swung shut behind them, just in time to muffle Danny’s pained shout as Christine bit his palm.

“You bitch!” Danny shoved her against the wall, keeping her wrists pinned.

“Me? You’ve broken into my building and assaulted me.” Christine struggled against him.

Much to Danny’s horror, her wriggling was starting to have an effect on his more sensitive regions. Instinctively he pushed back, pinning her more firmly.

Christine gasped as she felt Danny’s growing erection against her stomach. “You perverted pig! What do you think you’re doing?”

“Oh it’s not you, don’t worry. Any soft curves would do.” Danny smirked at her and ground against her for a moment. His grin grew when she whimpered and bucked into him slightly before she caught herself.

“Not just me then, hey, sweetie?” he mocked.

Infuriated, Christine jerked her head forward as far as she could and bit down hard on Danny’s lip, causing him to yelp.

“Let me go,” she hissed.

“Gladly,” Danny muttered. He leant forward and scraped his teeth harshly down Christine’s neck before darting out of the door and racing for his escape route.

Christine slumped back against the wall, clenched fists slamming back in frustration. Damn the man.

Steadying her breathing and squaring her shoulders, Christine strode out of the lab in search of Captain Wilder. She had some tension to be relieved before she tore the ARC to shreds.

Wilder knew exactly how to soothe her.


End file.
